Something More
by xSevenSinsX
Summary: Kagome and Sango are Naraku's slaves. Inuyasha and Miroku have to try to save them, but can Inuyasha control his demon side? and will Miroku be able to keep his hands off long enough for Sango to trust him? What about Naraku's other slaves! Ah I suck at s
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dun own Inuyasha or the show or…anything…not even a plushie. Don't that suck?

A/n: Wow if you're a kiddy type person DO NOT READ THIS FAN FICT. Trust me there are much better funnier ones out there that wont rot your mind. That's my warning seriously listen cause…yeah. Oh and if you don't like the story tell me what Im doing wrong. Ill try to fix it in the next one if I feel you got it right. Read and review meh please!

Chapter1:

Tears

Kagome shivered. She couldn't believe that this was happening to her. She resisted the urge to shift her tattered clothes. The man who was selling her had pulled down her brown slave shirt so that the demons could get a better look and he could get a better price. Kagome kept her head down, her little bit of defiance, and tried to block out the sound of what was happening.

"150 dollars!" a demon shouted from the audience.

"200!" another bellowed.

"Come now," the auctioneer laughed, "she's worth three times as much!"

"600 then" the same demon growled.

"2000 dollars, and sold or else," came a calm voice.

"Right! Sold then. To the great demon Naraku."

Kagome's eyes began to tear. She'd been sold. For 2000 dollars. She was _owned_ by someone. Something. She sniffled a little. _I wont cry, I wont_! Kagome squeezed her eyes shut. She heard someone move through the crowd. She heard the slight squeak of wooden steps as her _owner_ made his way towards her. She heard the chains that kept her from bolting clink as they switched from one pair of hands to another. Then she went cold inside as a rough hand grabbed one of her breasts.

It moved over her, caressing her, trying to get a moan from her. She wouldn't though. She couldn't even if she wanted to, she felt like she was about to throw up. She almost sighed in relief when the hand stopped moving, but her moment of happiness only lasted that…a moment. The hand reached up and tilted her chin up.

"Open your eyes."

She did.

"Why wont you moan for me?"

She closed her eyes again and was quickly slapped across the face.

"YOU ARE MY SLAVE! YOU WILL ANSWER MY QUESTIONS. YOU WILL MOAN FOR ME IF I INTICE YOU TO. YOU WILL DO EVERYTHING TO PLEASE ME! THAT IS NOW YOUR LIFE! DO YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND!"

"Yes," Kagome whimpered, to afraid to do much more.

"Yes, Master," Naraku corrected.

"Yes, Master," Kagome repeated in a whisper. She felt the tears come again and she used all her strength to hold them back. He hadn't told her to cry. _Im already thinking like a slave._ At his order she followed him down the hated steps.

His house was a few blocks away, or so he told her, and they would walk to it. She tried to keep her mind blank, as he put his arm around her waist, so that she would be ready to act if he wanted something of her. His hand slipped into her lose fitting brown skirt, the traditional garb of the slave, playing in the tangle of black hair located there. Her eyes darted around her. It couldn't be proper messing with her like that in public could it?

She looked into each passing face, none seemed to notice her though they smiled and waved at Naraku. She hated demons, every human did it was in their souls. The only person who seemed to see her was another human slave across the street. A male with black hair pulled back into a small ponytail. He was following close behind a demon with pure white hair and little dog ears. The man leaned forward and whispered into his master's ear. Suddenly golden eyes were piercing her and she let out an involuntary groan that Naraku apparently thought was for him.

The amber eyed demon nodded then suddenly broke out laughing at something else his slave said. His eyes trailed over her, seemingly burning her skin, until he notice the hand in her pants. The beautiful demon's eyes narrowed and she thought she heard a growl coming from him though she must have been imagining it because Naraku kept walking.

Again she heard the low growl as the demon started to march across the street. He was pulled back though by his slave who pointed at the building in front of them. The white haired demon nodded and rushed into the structure shaking his head slightly.

Kagome suddenly felt more alone and afraid. Why was she so attached to a demon? And one shed never met no less. Lost in thought she kept walking with Naraku letting out a soft whimper every now and then. She noticed it must have been because she was thinking of the other demon since she only noticed Naraku when she thought about it.

Soon he stopped her in front of a building and commanded her to "open the door, slave girl." She did and stood back to allow him entrance first, then followed one step behind as she hand seen the male slave doing. He led her to the basement which she learned was the slave quarters. Inside were three women and oddly a small kitsune. Kagome was roughly shoved down the last few steps to the floor.

"Stay here, Ill call when I need you," he said as he left.

"Hello," the kitsune greeted, "I'm Shippo. Who are you?"

"K-Kagome. Why…are you in the slave quarters?"

"Because Im a slave?" the boy answered smartly.

"You're a demon"

"You're a genius!"

"Don't be rude Shippo," one of the girls said as she turned to the new comer "I'm Sango. And um.. " she pointed to the other two girls "That's Kanna, and that's Kagura."

Kagome nodded and went over to the girl. She looked down at her feet for a moment, then sighed. She glanced around the room taking in her surroundings. There was a pile ragged looking blankets in one corner, in another a pail, and from the smell of it, it wasn't for water. Other than that the room was completely empty

Kagome let out a weak sob and buried her head in her hands. Someone pulled her close and hugged her while she wept without tears. Tearless crying didn't count as real crying.

Sango didn't know why she felt the need to comfort the girl. She just felt this need to protect her for some reason. She had the feelings they'd been friends before, or maybe where meant to be friends. By the look of him, Shippo thought so too. She smiled as she pulled back from the now sleeping girl. She indicated with her head that Shippo should bring a blanket over and covered her when he did.

The door to the basement creaked and she immediately put on a submissive look. Her eyes drifted to the floor and she could only see his bare feet but she knew what he wanted anyway. She stood and walked to the bottom of the stairs before falling to her knees again. Shippo, Kanna, and Kagura followed suite. "Master," they said in unison.

"Sango, come with me."

"Yes Master," she inwardly winced, but showed no outward signs that she had any feelings at all. Standing once again she followed him. She knew the way to his bedroom well and could have done it with her eyes closed. She closed the door, on his command, once she was in.

"Sango," he grinned wickedly.

"Yes Master?" she played dumb.

"Teach the new girl will you?"

"..Yes Master."

"Good. Now come here," he laughed, "and look at me will you?"

"Yes Master," she whispered bringing her eyes up and walking towards him. Slowly his hand came up and removed her brown shirt. His mouth came down on one nipple and she concentrated on making it tighten. She let out a weak moan and silently thanked herself for managing to react to Naraku's repulsive touch.

"Your breast are larger than the new girls. I haven't tasted hers yet, but I bet you'll still taste the sweetest when I do."

"Thank you Master," Sango moaned in a purposefully shaky voice. She ran a hand through is long dark hair pulling him closer to her.

"Oh you want me do you?"

"Yes Master…" she lied skillfully.

He laughed and pushed her on the bed, lifting her skirt in the process. Slowly he undid his own pants and she watched as if interested. Inside she was rolling her eyes. She let out a dramatic gasp as he freed himself. _Oh look at the little twiggy, _she laughed to herself.

"Master…its so big."

"I know, can you take it?"

"Yes, Master, please," she whispered, _anything could "take it"_. She opened her legs wide, and he immediately moved between them. He rubbed the head of his dick on her hot spot and she made herself wet by thinking of a slave she'd once seen. Then she imagined that he was doing all of this to her, glad for once that she didn't know his name because she'd have called it out. Naraku thrust into her and she shrieked in mock pleasure. _It'll be over soon,_ she thought, _he never lasts long_.

As if on cue Naraku moaned and heaved over her, spilling himself inside her while she wished like hell he didn't get her pregnant. He pulled out of her and she held her breath hoping that he wouldn't tell her to spend the night.

"Out."

"Yes Master," she picked up her shirt and pretty much ran from the room. _Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes!_

She ran to the basement to the pile of blankets. She picked one that was placed a little apart from the rest and wiped herself clean with it. She looked around everyone was eyeing her except Kagome who was still asleep.

"…Well?"

"He went to sleep."

"YES!" the screamed together. They all laughed. Sango had suffered, but she'd worn him out and that meant he wouldn't call anymore of them. That was good news, especially for poor Shippo.

"How's Kagome?"

"We have high hopes for her. She's taking this better than you and Shippo did when you first came here."

"Well of course… Naraku says to 'teach the new girl'"

"Oh we will. He doesn't have to worry about that!"

"First thing in the morning then?"

"Of course!"

A/n: Bwhahahahahahah!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Why do I have the feeling these are gonna get on my nerves? doesn't own Inuyasha some more

A/n: Warning still in effect and forever will be. No kiddies for this fan fict! Ill write others for you promise ( Umm…Inuyasha fans might hate me for a while, but its for the good of the story! On the other hand Kikyou haters will love me to death! O.o;

Chapter2:

Inuyasha tore his gaze from the little slave girl. He didn't know what had gotten into him just then, but the sight of her had caused him to become more protective then he'd ever been. He looked at his friend, Miroku, _she probably thought he was my slave… technically that's true._ Inuyasha hated the whole human slave thing. Miroku hadn't done a damn ounce of work since Inuyasha had bought him. He was more of a best friend then anything, and Inuyasha knew how to do his own work.

Miroku snapped his figures in front of Inuyasha's face, "We're here! Tsk tsk Inuyasha, you're already moving on and you haven't broken up with Kikyou yet? You could at least do it before setting your sites on pretty slaves. Now get your ass in there and break up with her like you said you would…but make sure you get one last fuck in!"

"Gods, Miroku, your such a fucking pervert. I told you I don't want to break up with her, Sesshomaru is making me. 'Its bad enough you're a fucking hanyou _brother_ you don't have to shame me more by dating a human, even if she is a powerful miko'" Inuyasha mimicked his older half brother.

"Well you have to break up with her none the less so get to it."

"Yes Master," Inuyasha mocked.

The demon made his way up the concrete steps to Kikyou's front door. He thought, for a second, about knocking but pushed that away. If he was going to pretend to have "reformed" and act like a true demon then he might as well start at the door. He shoved it open a shouted "Bitch! Down here, now." No reply came.

Growling low in his chest Inuyasha made his way up a flight of narrow stairs, he stopped at Kikyou's door hearing a sound he _knew_ he shouldn't have been hearing. The growl deepened and he smashed the door in, not bothering to even think about trying the knob. For a tense moment he only stood there, staring at Kikyou who sat atop his mortal enemy. Kouga. _THAT BASTARD ALWAYS TRYS TO STEAL MY WOMEN_, Inuyasha shouted at himself, _ what the hell should I care for! I was dumping her anyways! IT'S THE PRICIPLE OF THE THING!_ _God damn, Im talking to myself_.

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles, slowly studying the position of his ex-girlfriend. Her legs where squeezing his hips and she was hovering slightly over his erect…self, frozen in shock. Kouga's hands where glued to her ample breast and he was still flicking the nipples, grinning at him in triumph. Inuyasha watched mesmerized as those hands slowly moved down to Kikyou's hips, pulling her down on top of him. She let out a soft sigh and closed her eyes briefly before remembering who was watching.

At that point, as any man in his position would, Inuyasha snapped. His hand snaked out and pulled Kikyou off his enemy by her hair, flinging her to the floor. His eyes flashed red for a moment before he jumped on Kouga. His clawed hands wrapped around the demons neck squeezing as the wolf tried his hardest to free himself. He pulled back a fist and slammed it into his rivals nose. "You stay there or Ill kill you. Painfully," Inuyasha's deadly whisper came.

He climbed off the bed, his eyes fully red, to where Kikyou sat whimpering on the floor, "Sesshomaru was right. At least about you. Demon bitches know who their mates are, they don't fucking sleep with other demons! I should teach you a lesson, you know its in my right."

"Inuyasha, please, you aren't yourself right now. Your demon, Inuyasha, please you'll regret it!"

"I wont regret shit," he growled low in her ear. He snatched her hand with his and placed it on his pants, "You feel that? That's what's gonna teach you your lesson. Ready to learn, bitch?"

The sounds of protest coming from the miko only fueled his desire. He clamped his hands on her thighs, purposefully digging his claws in and drawing blood. He bent down and licked a drop off, dodging a futile swing to his head. "Undo my pants._Now_!" he bellowed. He laughed when she did shakily. Somewhere his mind was telling him that what he was doing was wrong, but he seriously didn't care. When he was freed he turned to Kouga. He was much bigger than the wolf. He laughed.

Inuyasha turned his attentions back to Kikyou, he reached a hand down and touched her, she was dry as a bone. He pulled her face down to his lap, pressing the tip of his dick against her lips. Soon she opened her mouth and he plunged into her, making her gag once or twice. He groaned and pushed her back. He heard a growling behind him and it reminded him that Kouga was still in the room, he turned red eyes on him and the growling stopped. He pressed his hand down on Kikyou's chest, pushing her to the ground, and put his now wet dick to her entrance. He grinned wickedly before sinking into her. Soon her whimpers turned moans of pleasure and he smiled. He slowly lost the red of his eyes. Slowly he leaned down and nibbled on her ear whispering "Im sorry Kikyou, I was just so mad."

"Inuyasha…"

He pulled out of her, leaving them both unsatisfied. "I came to break up with you. Sorry it had to end this way, but its how it would have turned out anyway." He looked a Kouga, "You touch another one of my women and Ill castrate you with my bare hands. Got it?"

Kouga nodded. Inuyasha stood, re buttoning his pants and walked out of the house to his waiting friend.

"That didn't sound to good," Miroku said in his happy way.

"Really?"

"Yeah, could have sworn some one _died_ up there."

"Almost," Inuyasha replied absently. He looked down the street wondering which house that the little slave had gone it. He shrugged, _Ill probably never see her again_. "Alright, Miroku, its done lets go."

Inuyasha walked silently the whole way home, his mind was racing with what happened with Kikyou, but that's not what kept him quiet. Somewhere in his chaotic mind the image of that girl kept popping up. As he once again passed his destination he felt a tug to his silvery hair. He closed his eyes, resisting the urge to punch his 'slave' in the face.

"Damn it, Miroku, whatcha do that for?"

"'Cause if I hadn't you'd have walked all the way off the edge of the world."

"The world is _round_, Dumbass!"

Miroku rolled his eyes, _that man is so dense_! He pulled his would-be-master into his house. He lead the demon up the stairs and to his bedroom, pushing the man on the bed before leaving. _He's just like me now,_ Miroku thought,_ in love with a slave and not knowing where she is or how to get to her._

Long ago Miroku had passed another slave. He had only had a glance at her but the woman was amazing. He'd fallen in love instantly, just as Inuyasha had today. _I doubt hell ever realize it_. _He doesn't have enough brain for that_. Briefly Miroku though about how long it would take for Inuyasha to start his hunt. He knew the demon would, it was just a matter of when. The would-be-slave shrugged, making his way to his own room to fantasize about his own love.


End file.
